Rotten to the Core: Return to the Isles
by QueenJayceofAuradon
Summary: The five VKs live the happy life of an Auradonian in the United States of Auradon. That is, until weird attacks happen all around the country and they receive anonymous warnings. What will the five of them do? What of Hadrey and Ben? Find out in "Rotten to the Core: Return to the Isles" (Ben x OC) [Not RTC part 2, this is an extension series based on the books.] On Hold
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm baaackkkk! How's it going people? I've been trying to make new fics that aren't Descendants-related (or at least Ben-related), but I can't avoid it. So here I am, back with a sequel you guys are requesting.

Just a head's up―You have to read " _Rotten To The Core_ " first, before reading this. It makes things clearer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney's Descendants or anything associated with it. I only own Hadrey and any other characters that come out here. Also, I don't own any of the songs featured in this book.

* * *

 **Chapter Playlist:**

1\. Starting Over - R5

* * *

 _Once Upon A Time, not long ago...  
Okay, about a year ago.  
A group of five kids who were born and raised by villains and pure evil went to Auradon due to an almost-kingly decree.  
Emphasis on almost-kingly.  
Yeah.  
So, anyway.  
The five had an adventure, eventually changed for the better and is now good.  
Those five were us.  
Sure, we had our moments, maybe even dragging the king along with our antics, but it was just silly child's play and we weren't planning on taking over Auradon anymore.  
Ah, Auradon.  
That's our place, now.  
All sunshine, daisies and rainbows.  
It lacked the dark factor that we were used to, but we were thankful for that.  
And now, here we are.  
Singing...  
Again._

* * *

Soft sounds were heard in the gardens, before series of tunes followed.

Jay exited the rose garden.

 _Yeah, the same old scenery. Ain't round here, waiting for me anymore.  
_  
Mal exited the garden and skipped over to Jay with a smile.

Jay smiled as well, holding out his hand as he continued to sing.

 _Well, I-I-I'm onto something new. What I had before's out the door and it just won't do._

Mal turned and sang happily.

 _I gotta change it up, turn around, because I know what I need and now, I'm getting it now._

Evie and Carlos exited through the school's doors.

 _Gotta start it over.  
_  
The four laughed and danced around the empty gardens, reliving their times in the Isles.

 _Yeah, I gotta hit reset, begin again  
Ain't never going back to where I've been, whoa whoa  
Well, I'm starting over  
Yeah, I'm gonna reboot, redo, check my flow  
Keep moving along 'til I get where I wanna go, whoa  
Cause I've been there, done that, ain't looking over my shoulder  
_  
Mal raised her head, staring up at the biggest dorm window, seeing it open.

 _I'm starting over._

A small laugh was heard through the garden, and a flurry of light blue was seeing flying down from the window.

A head popped out from the bush, harnessing a small grin.

Hadrey giggled and ran over to her friends.

 _I've been getting nowhere, and getting there fast, then a voice in my head said "you can't let this last".  
_  
Hadrey ran around, passing Jay who stood there, doing some silly dance moves.

 _That's all in the past._

Jay stopped dancing, holding his hands up to his mouth and echoing Hadrey, causing their friends to laugh.

 _That's all in the past!_

Hadrey stopped running to roll her eyes and scoffing before running once again.

 _Sometimes you gotta take a chance, take a risk, find out everything out there that you've missed._

Hands wrapped around Hadrey's waist.  
She turned her head to see Ben smiling down at her.  
 _  
Start Over._

Ben laughed and twirled her around, singing along with her and her friends.  
 _  
Yeah, I gotta hit reset, begin again  
Ain't never going back to where I've been, whoa whoa  
Well, I'm starting over  
Yeah, I'm gonna reboot, redo, check my flow  
Keep moving along 'til I get where I wanna go, whoa  
Cause I've been there, done that, ain't looking over my shoulder_

Ben pulled Hadrey and twirled her around before hugging her close.

 _I'm starting over._

Tunes played out even more louder, due to Mal and Hadrey swishing their hands around and playing with their magic.

Students peered out of their dorms, seeing the king and queen and their friends dance around in the school gardens like normal teenage people.

Students filed out into the gardens and danced along.

Ben pulled Hadrey close to him, putting his lips near her ear to sing.

 _Yeah, I'm gonna hit reset, begin again._

Hadrey smirked and twirled out of Ben's arms just as the music intensified.

 _Ain't never going back to where I've been woah-oh.  
_  
Everybody sang along.

 _I'm starting over.  
_  
Hadrey grinned and put her hands on Ben's shoulders.

 _Yeah, I'm gonna redo, reboot, check my flow.  
Keep moving along until I get where I want to go.  
Because I've been there done that ain't looking over my shoulder._

The music stopped, along with all the people dancing as they stared at Hadrey, who leaned in closer to Ben and sang alone.

 _I'm starting over._

The music started again, everybody cheering and dancing.

 _Yeah, I'm dreaming, something new.  
Oh, and how we'll go, only you can do._

Ben smiled.

 _I'm starting over._

Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie followed.  
 _  
Starting over.  
_  
Everybody in the garden followed as well.

 _Starting over, yeah._

Hadrey hung there, only Ben's hands keeping her from falling as she smiled blissfully.

The rest of the people around her cheered as her friends lauged and enjoyed themselves.

And at that moment, that was all that mattered to Hadrey.

They were safe.

They were the Descendants.

 **They were the Saviors of Auradon.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How was it? It just came off the top of my head hahahahha. Anyway, this is a triple update, hurray! Read Chapter oneeeeeeee!  
 ** _  
Follow, Fave and Review!_**


	2. Imagine You and Me

**Chapter 1: Imagine You and Me**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** THE REMAKE IS UP WOOHOO! Although the updates will be at random because I have things going on. Sad life.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney's Descendants or anything associated with it. I only own Hadrey and any other things associated with her. I also do not own any song that appears in this book.

* * *

 **Chapter Playlist:**

1\. Imagine You and Me - Maine Mendoza

* * *

Mal and Ben bickered next to Hadrey about their homework as she leaned back in amusement.

"But that's what I heard." Mal whined.

"Clearly, you weren't listening." Ben smirked.

Mal looked like she ran out of excuses so she huffed. "Die, Benjamin."

"Let's not threaten my boyfriend." Hadrey grinned.

"It's your fault," Mal hissed, narrowing her eyes at Hadrey. "Stop teaching your boyfriend on ways to piss me off."

"Can't help myself." Hadrey shrugged.

Ben just went on grinning.

Mal stood up. "Well, all Ben did was encourage me to procrastinate."

Ben started laughing hysterically as Hadrey smirked. "Okay, Mal."

Mal rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll be checking on Jay."

Mal walked away, getting greeted by random people, and Ben faced his girlfriend with a soft smile.

"So, I couldn't help but notice who's getting more and more popular."

Hadrey raised an eyebrow. "Er, yeah. I'm the queen? I'd be surprised if someone in this school didn't know at least my name."

Ben laughed. "Yeah, but not just you. All our friends. Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie have been shining recently as well."

"Have you been hanging out with the librarian or something?" Hadrey joked, putting her palm on Ben's forehead. "I think you have a fever, baby."

Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Hadrey's wrist, kissing it.

Hadrey let out a small smile.

"But, seriously, you guys are so popular now."

Hadrey rolled her eyes. "'Course. We're the outcasts."

"No," Ben shook his head, slinging his arm around Hadrey and kissing her temple. "you guys are saviors, and I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks, babe." Hadrey giggled, standing up and gathering her things.

Ben followed suit, handing her a few of her things.

Hadrey smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Hadie."

Just as these words, the ground rumbled and Hadrey almost fell to the ground with ayelp, if not for Ben whose grip was tight on her waist.

The earthquake was gone as quick as it came, leaving behind a trail of confused and annoyed students.

"Today is not my day." Hadrey huffed, picking up the books that fell on the floor. "That's like the third one this week! Give me a break!"

"Hey, at least it's not just Auradon City experiencing these." Ben shrugged. "The whole country is."

"I wonder why." Hadrey hummed.

"Science thingy." Ben smiled. "See, the Tectonic Plates rumble—"

"Honey, I love you," Hadrey said, laughing. "but I'm not really in the mood to listen to science babble."

Ben rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead as his phone rang.

"Kingly duties?"

"Yes."

"You want me to go with you?" Hadrey asked.

"You've been using your queenly status to come with me on meetings too much." Ben smiled, proudly. "You don't have to."

"It's fine." Hadrey smiled. "I have nothing better to do, anyways. Free Period."

Ben shook his head. "Enjoy some time-off. You've been spending your free-time to go with me to meetings everyday for the past month. I want you to relax."

Hadrey rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

With a final kiss, Ben ran out of the library towards whatever meeting he was called to.

 _Probably the sidekicks,_ Hadrey thought. _They want more benefits than the heroes, I swear._

Hadrey exited the library and looked at Ben who was talking to Jay in a rush, but with a smile.

She leaned back on the lockers and smiled.

 _"All my life, I was dreaming._

 _All my life, I was searching._

 _All my life, I was seeking for someone I can truly call my own."_

Hadrey took another look at Ben, who smiled at Jay and waved at the girls swooning around him before running off once more.

" _Then you arrived all of a sudden._

 _Without a warning, it was you I saw._

 _Without a warning it was you who came._

 _You came right when I didn't know what to say."_

Hadrey smiled at the memory of the day she first met Ben.

She was completely awed at the new land, and she couldn't help but judge the prissy princess named Audrey that started a spat with Mal at the first sight of her purple hair.

She remembered the first time she saw the smile of that boy that always seemed to arrive in a blue jacket.

Funny, she only noticed it now.

 _"It would be nice to have you in my life._

 _Would there be a chance for you to give it a try?_

 _It would be the best day of our lives._

 _Imagine you and me, together eternally."_

Hadrey glanced down at her hand, where Ben's golden ring sparkled in the sunlight.

Hadrey smiled at the memory of his coronation.

* * *

 _"I want to go to school, and be with Ben, because Ben makes me really, really happy."_

* * *

Hadrey smiled and stared to walk to the field, where a few people lounged around.

 _"You could have been lost,_

 _But here you are saved._

 _Don't you ever go astray._

 _What I would give to make you feel okay._

 _I would gladly give it all away."_

Hadrey smiled.

* * *

 _"Next time, I save you, okay?"_

* * *

" _No, you guys are saviors, and I couldn't be more proud."_

* * *

 _"It would be nice to have you in my life._

 _Would there be a chance for you to give it a try?_

 _It would be the best day of our lives._

 _Imagine you and me, together eternally."_

Hadrey sat down under the shade of her favorite apple tree, where she and Ben would lounge around when they have no meetings or classes.

 _"And I hope to see that I would love to love you._

 _Imagine you and me."_

Hadrey smiled as a boy, one she recognized as Gordon, son of Grumpy,approached her, with a single rose and a note. "From Ben."

Hadrey thanked him and watched as he walked away before actually reading Ben's note.

 **"** ** _Really hope your enjoying your day. Had this sent to you to brighten up your day if you weren't. See you later, I love you._**

 ** _Xoxo, Ben."_**

Hadrey laughed and reread the note.

" _I've waited my whole life just to meet you._

 _Now that you're here, I don't think I could lose you."_

Hadrey's eyes drifted to the bottom of the paper where there was a hasty note scribbled as an add on.

 **"** ** _Don't break up with me. Ily. –Ben_**

 ** _Christopher was the one who wrote that. But I do love you and please don't break up with me. –the real Ben."_**

Hadrey laughed, setting the note down and smiling up at the sky.

" _This would be the best day of our lives._

 _Imagine you and me, together eternally."_

Hadrey let out a small smile.

 _"Imagine you and me,_

 _Together eternally."_

The bell for the next period rung, and Hadrey gathered her things before she saw her phone notify her on her Snowbird account.

 **" Hadie_: Ben's in a meeting and I'm alone."**

A reply was at the bottom of her update.

 **" BenjaminF_Auradon : Hadie_ Sorry, babe. I still love you."**

Hadrey rolled her eyes and liked his update before she saw another account reply to her tweet, one that she didn't recognize.

No, it wasn't one of Ben's fans either.

 **" IOL: Hadie_ COME TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST BEFORE THE MOON RISES. HURRY."**

Hadrey raised an eyebrow, glancing around her before hastily typing a reply.

 **" Hadie_: IOL One, who are you? And two, why would I do that?"**

Hadrey put her phone in her pocket and started to sprint to her class.

Once she arrived, she took a seat in between Annabeth and an empty chair, right behind Mal, who sat in between Jay and Hershey, wwho sat next to Christopher.

Evie and Carlos stood at the front with Doug, talking to the teacher before running back to the seats infront of Mal.

All of them greeted each other, Hadrey explaining about Ben's absence to her friends nd their techer before her phone dinged.

"Do you have to check that, Hadrey? The lesson's about to start." The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes," Hadrey smiled sheepishly. "Just a quick check. I won't even reply."

"Very well."

Hadrey rushed to unlock her phone and check the most recent update/

 **" IOL: Hadie_ Trust your gut. What do you think?"**

Hadie let out a small breath.

 _"I think I want my gut to be wrong for once."_


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Readers!

This isn't an update, but rather, an unfortunate (?) announcement.

Sadly, I will also be putting all stories on this account on hold.

Let me explain.

I started off in because I thought that it would be fun to write stuff. It is. It really is.

Over the years I have been writing about different worlds and characters. Some I publish, some I keep for myself.

I've written a girl falling in love with crippled lord from Winterfell. I've written about a girl who had to fall in love with the Boy who Lived. I've written about a girl who fell in love with a boy, who also liked that telekinetic girl from Hawkins Lab. I've written about a girl fall for a trashmouth in 1989, all while trying to kill a cannibalistic demon clown. Heck, I'm currently writing a fanfiction about a girl who fell in love with her school's ultimate frisbee captain because HE'S _JONAH BECK._

But I also realized that I have a limit. I never posted any of the fanfictions listed above. I couldn't share the many world's I've explored: Westeros, the Wizarding World, Hawkins 1983, Derry 1989, Jefferson Middle School and many more- I was too scared. I have been stressing myself to trying to conform to what society wants my story to be that I'm actually at a loss of what I'm supposed to do next. I lost my creative voice.

Apart from writing fanfiction, I invest my time in writing original screenplays and making plotlines for movies and tv series and concepts for music videos for fun (guys, i'M STILL STUDYING) (aLSO NOT PLAGIARIZED THIS TIME, BELIEVE ME, I AM ACTUALLY CIVILIZED) - Because that's what I wanted to do.

No, I am not saying that I'm not grateful for the criticisms I received here. Truly, I am. It's just that I'm tired for beating myself up for every single criticism I get.

I need to toughen up. I need a stronger voice. Heck- I need my inner Daenerys Targaryen, Hermione Granger, Annabeth Chase, Andi Mack, Riley Matthews, Max Hargrove- Whoever it is.

But, please, PM me if you must. I'll still be here.

I need a break first.

But, I will be back.

That I can promise you.

But, until then? Wish me luck.

 **See you soon,**

 **QueenJayceofAuradon**


End file.
